


Stolen Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, High School, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Victuuriyu, Voyeurism, victuurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teens often struggle with their sexuality as they come to physical maturity. Most might have to worry about whether or not a girl will return a text. Yuri's sexual maturity, however, was totally unique. Most teens didn't have to worry about being in love with two men at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fabulous readers,
> 
> Dear Lord, I am so sorry that I posted my rough draft last night. I thought it was fine until something told me to edit it this morning. I am so embarrassed! Holy shit. I made some corrections and helped with the flow of the chapter a little more.
> 
> Note to self: don't post stories after taking allergy medicine.

"Mother, I told you not to worry. I'll be alright. Besides, it's not like you have anything to worry about anyway. I've lived with my coaches before," Yuri Plisetsky was saying as he stood in the airport with his backpack and carry on strapped across his chest. His mother was presently fussing like she suddenly gave a shit about him as person rather than a necessity for her lifestyle. Her fussing did not make him mad, but sad as he stood there and looked around awkwardly while she made a show in the airport lobby.

She was pushing his bangs out of his face and straightening up his leopard print jacket while she pretend to look so worried. Yuri's grandfather stood just behind her, looking just about as unamused over the ordeal as Yuri himself.

Nikolai had his arms crossed and his eyes rolled elsewhere while Yuri's mother spoke, using a childish dialect as she sometimes did when she forgot how old he was. "Yes, but you were always here in Russia; and now you're running off out of country where I won't be able to get to you fast enough if you need me." She sniffed and patted delicately at he perfectly made up face. She never liked ruining her make up for anything. She smiled sadly as she pinched his cheeks. "But my boy is growing up; I can't keep you in the nest forever. Just promise me you'll be responsible."

"Mother," Yuri groaned. "I'm just going to London. It's not that far. You can visit me if you feel like you need to bother me. You know you can always call me too, not that you will because you never do," he mumbled as he tore his cheeks away from her affectionate pinches.

He looked to his grandfather for help, but the older gentleman offered none due in part because he respected his daughter's motherly right to her own son. She may not have been the best mother on the planet, but there were times where she did try. And for that Nikolai did his daughter some respect; she was, after all, still his blood and he loved her just as much as he loved little Yuri.

"I just worry. You're going to go live with those two men. They're gay for each other aren't they? Homosexuality is disgusting. I don't want it to rub off on you or to influence you at all. It's not right. You're lucky I'm a cool mom or I wouldn't let you go at all. I'd insist that you'd stay with Yakov and Lilia. They were doing right by you."

"You know, it really should be with you that I live with, so I don't think you have much of a right to talk about it. You keep passing me off like I'm sort of street rat," Yuri muttered as he stepped further away from her. "So what's the difference now? At least let me chose who I want this time around and just pass the baton like you keep doing when it comes to parental responsibility. As long as I make the money, right?" he said as he gave her an unamused look. She and him had shared these same words before. It was becoming a familiar dance that they were both very good at.

"That's not fair," she chimed as she folded her hands across her chest and adjusted her purse strap.

"Yeah, and it's not fair that I'm the head of the family as a 16 year old either," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Look, you make goodbyes annoying. Just kiss me and get it over with," he said as he turned his face so she could give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You brat of mine. You be careful, okay?" she said as she pushed her lips against his cheek and pushed extra hard so she was sure to leave a print of her bright red lipstick on his pale skin. To that Yuri made a groaning sound as she pulled away and allowed for his grandfather to give him a hug and kiss goodbye next.

"Be good, Grandson. We'll see you before you know it," he said as he gave him a gentle smile and rubbed his shoulder. He licked his thick thumb and rubbed it on Yuri's cheek roughly, smearing off the print of his mother's kiss after a few harsh movements.

Yuri looked down and sniffed a little. "Yeah okay, Papa. I'll miss you," he mumbled. "I love you. Take care of the shop, okay?"

"Of course. Have a safe flight. Here I made you some snacks for the trip," he said as he gave Yuri a goodie bag of his favorite treats. "And I put some snacks in your bag for you to share with Victor and Yuuri when you get to London. You be sure and be on your best behavior for them."

"Yes, Papa," he said with a smile. "I'll make you proud."

"You always do."

That was the hardest part about saying goodbye. It was seeing his grandfather put on a brave face like he wasn't sad to see his boy have to go away again for months at a time without getting to see him.

This time would be a first that Yuri would be so far for so long. He tried as hard as he could to not make it a big deal, but moving in with Yuuri and Victor permanently during skating season was actually a big change for his family. He just didn't want them to worry about it. He was getting old enough to start being on his own anyway. Soon it wouldn't matter.

It took some coaxing, but eventually he was able to get both his mother and grandfather to see eye to eye on the matter: that moving in with Victor and Yuuri was in his best interest for his skating career. The arrangements were made after what felt like forever and now Yuri was more or less able to live a little more freely.

After the Grand Prix in December, Yuri spend some time back at home with his Mother for the holidays. He only had about a month or so before he would need start up with the next season, so he spent all of his free time trying to make arrangements for himself to have a foothold in London where Yuuri and Victor would be. In other words he had to go into child nagging mode. He nagged, and nagged, and threw the most ungodly fits until his mother at last listened to him and began to entertain the idea.

He wasn't proud, but he got what he wanted. Now he was standing in Heathrow airport after a grueling afternoon of being cooped up. It was only about a 6 hour ordeal in total, but Yuri felt exhausted and angry by the time he grabbed for his luggage and hoisted it off of the ramp.

Quickly he looked at his phone and made the announcement that he was there to Yuuri's chat bubble, texting in a quick message before he pocketed his phone again. He wondered what sort of things they had in store for him. What his practices would be like with Victor.

He wanted to do some sightseeing before they got serious; doing something all together with them would be nice. He smiled, remembering what it was like to go on stupid little excursions with them in the past.

Yuri really was tired; the other two could see it on his face as they hugged him and wished him warm welcomes. It was early evening when at last the three arrived at their vehicle in the parking lot. Yuuri and Victor were talking about options for dinner while the teen paid no attention and instead crawled into the backseat and curled up into a little ball, breathing deep the smell of fresh air from the open window. That recycled air in airplanes always made him sick.

He stopped his daydreaming when he registered that the two had paused in their conversation to get his input. "Huh?"

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" Yuuri repeated. He was twisted around in the driver's seat and giving Yuri a charming smile, one that made the teen's cheeks grow warm.

"Can I just opt to have you make me something… Please?" he asked as he quickly looked away out the window again.

"Hmm?" Yuuri coaxed.

"Katsudon. Please," he requested which instead sounded more like a demand.

"Is that really what you'd like? You're sure you don't want to go out somewhere special?" Victor came next with his questioning.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while. I just want to hang out without having to be bothered by a waitress or anything. Besides; I always get sick when I have to fly; I'd rather have a home cooked meal."

Yuuri laughed; his voice filling the car and sounding a lot like music to Yuri's ears. "Katsudon it is. But I'll have to warn you that mine isn't as good as my mom's."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine," Yuri muttered as he buckled up his seat belt and pulled his knees to his chest.

He wasn't really listening to Yuuri and Victor while they sat later that night at their dining room table. He had his chin in his hand and his elbow propped up on the table as he looked down at his finished plate with a tired expression. He was full and satisfied which only enhanced his exhaustion to near catastrophic levels.

From across to him, Yuuri and Victor talked in low voices and occasionally exchanged gentle touches. They had become really comfortable with each other it seemed. Yuri had been picking up on that all night. They would exchange endearing looks and touch each other in intimate ways, a hand on the waist as one passed by, or a graze of the cheek when the other said something amusing. It was nice to watch, but also frustrating for the teen. He knew he was getting himself into trouble by insisting that he live with them.

It was good that they were able to have that happiness; and he really was happy for them even if he was envious. He understood why it was that they opted not to live either in Japan or Russia. It really was because they were gay for eachother. It was no longer just a rumor, not to Yuri anyway. He had always known; and secretly he had always been just a little bit jealous of it. He liked seeing them be gently intimate with each other.

"You guys seem happy," he noted as he watched Victor's hand fall atop of Yuuri's. "With each other I mean. Are you finally lovers now? Or…" he trailed off. That was probably way too intrusive.

"Yes," Victor said. "I suppose it's fair for you to know. I wasn't going to go on to tell your mother anything like that while we were negotiating. I hope it's alright with you."

Yuri shrugged. "Nah, I figure that's how it would be. Good for you guys. I don't mind gay people so it doesn't bother me," he said slowly. No, he didn't hate gay people at all; there was too much there for him to relate to. He was fairly sure that he himself was gay. It just made sense to him anyhow. Wouldn't be any time soon that he would go talking about that, though.

The two across from him gave him an odd look, each male cocking his head to the side curiously. "It's so unusual to see you be so complacent and calm," Yuuri chuckled lightly.

"I can start acting like a dick if that would make you feel more at home with me?" Yuri warned as he gave the other a stupid look.

"I just remember the last time you came visiting us back in Japan you spent most of the time being intrusive, loud, and demanding."

"I was mad, okay?' Yuri snorted.

"So this is how you are when you're not mad," Victor teased with a wink.

"I'm always mad," the teen replied curtly. Of course that wasn't true. He groaned and put his fork down. "I'm tired. May I be excused to go to my-" Yuri stopped himself short, catching himself talking like he would with Yakov and Lilia. He promptly shut his lips tight as the other two at the table bent down a little in their chairs and hid their snickers from him.

"Of course you may be excused," Victor was saying through his hand as he tried as hard as he could to keep his laugh from belting out.

What could he do but hold onto his dignity? "T-thanks," Yuri replied like he had meant to formal. He pushed away from the table abruptly, making a loud clatter as he did so and trotted off to his room with haist. That was fucking embarrassing. Was this how it was going to be from here on out? He shut his eyes while he rubbed his shoulder up against the wall of the hallway, using it to keep him stable while he walked to what would now be his room.

He sighed as he passed the washroom then paused just outside of Victor and Yuuri's door. He pushed on it with his fingertips and peered inside, allowing the light from the hallway to spill inside of the room through the crack. He craned his neck to steal a glimpse into that private world of theirs.

Their bed was spacious while their room was minimalistic in decor. Yuri licked his lips and shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Cautiously he looked back down to the mouth of the hallway to insure that no one had been standing there before he pushed the door open a little more and breathed in the sent of the room, the scent of their lotions, sleep, linen, wanting ever so much to be let in on that personal, intimate world of theirs.

When he began to realize that the two had begun to develop a relationship with each other, it was only a matter of time before Yuri himself began to think about them in strange ways.

At first it started out as though it were just mere innocent curiosity. As he recalled; he only had begun to think about it after having dreamt of them together one night. He kept entertaining the image of them, and soon began to fantasize about them when he was alone in his bed at night. He had no idea that it would evolve into the monster that it had become. It seemed as though he were just a victim to his own thoughts and hormones. Like at that point he had no control.

Just look what he had done; he had manipulated his circumstances until at last he was able to be there, be where he wanted, wedged in Victor and Yuuri's life. Would he be a burden to them? Or was he just burdening himself by doing this?

Now what?

He shivered as he closed the door again. He still couldn't understand it himself; he knew that he was completely fucked up. He had an obsession with Yuuri in Victor; it had become a fetish for him; he wanted them, wanted to be let in on their world. But just how could he get there?


	2. Chapter 2

In the still and the quiet of the room, Yuri lay wide awake in his new bed. He had dressed down into his pajamas and rested there uncovered, flat on his back with his arms limp across his torso. It was easy to excuse himself for the evening. He had, after all, just spent the majority of the day traveling. There was some jet lag to have to suffer with between London and Moscow.

It wasn't because he was tired that had him in bed so early in the evening, though, but because his mind was still so foggy and distant from reality. He was there in London now, feeling like it could be home for him with Yuuri and Victor. He hated that they gave him such a comforting sense of security. When had they become so important to him?

When had he fallen in love with them?

How did it go again?

Let's see: he had always admired Victor-that was unfortunately and painfully obvious to anyone who knew him. And he had begun to see something in Yuuri that spring he had spent in Japan. He had enjoyed his time with Yuuri's family. They made him feel like he had a home there with them. It wasn't until he had tasted the lonely life again in Russia with Lilia and Yakov that he truly began to miss Yuuri and Victor. He loved how funny they were, how bright, how seemingly careless.

Winning couldn't be everything for him if it meant being stuck in a lonely life. His hard work did make the victory all the more sweeter, but he needed something different. He would figure something else out now: how to balance out his competitive nature and his need to feel whole.

"Bleh," he grunted audibly as he brought his hands to his face.

Eventually Yuri managed to close his eyes, laying there blanket beneath him, the chill of the air upon his skin, the smell of the room in nose.

He sighed as he listened to the others in the house. It sounded like they were getting ready to go to bed. Yuri froze; it sounded like they were rustling as they walked passed his room. It sounded like they were kissing, humming to one another, gently laughing before Yuri heard the soft click of their door close.

Instantly, Yuri sat up in his bed, cheeks flushed and belly warm. This was going to be what he would have to deal with from now on right? They were two fully grown men in a relationship with one another. Of course they would have sex at night sometimes... Or all the time; he didn't know. They probably thought he was asleep by then. He had been laying in his room for a while without making any sound to indicate that he could be awake.

Shit; he couldn't just sit there and think about it. What if he heard them? Did they moan? Scream? Were they wild? He couldn't even begin to imagine!

Quickly Yuri tore through his open bag on the floor and snatched for his headphones, jamming them into his ears and searching for the comfort of his music on his phone. He wasn't emotionally ready to sit there and psych himself out like that. Dear God, no! And he was hard just sitting there thinking about it too.

He was in love with two people at the same time and that wasn't normal. He wasn't normal.

With trembling fingers, Yuri pulled his hands down to the bulge in his sweatpants, grazing over the bump tenderly and wincing with pleasure as he closed his eyes, licking his lips while he sat there contemplating whether or not it was okay. What would be the difference from the other times he had touched himself while thinking of Yuuri and Victor?

The difference was that he was now so close to them. It wasn't just his imagination anymore.

Eventually Yuri opted to tear his headphones from his ears so that he could toss his head back and listen in the dark of his room, waiting to hear something… Anything! He gritted his teeth as he began to visualize it, their lips kissing upon each other. Their hands slowly touching one another, undressing each other.

Yuri had to bite his tongue to withhold his moan. He paused to listen and yet still he heard nothing come from the room across the hall. Maybe if he were sharing a wall with them he'd be able to hear. He shivered as he pushed his legs together awkwardly, hoping to halt his need for pleasure.

Then he heard it--just a faint, muffled moan. A whisper of a name. "Oh, Yuuri."

The teen froze in his bed, heart pounding in his ears, eyes opened wide. He held his breath, hoping to hear more, needing it so he could see it better in his mind's eye.

"F-fuck," he whispered to himself as he pushed his hand past his waistband. He held onto his gasp and desire to cuss again, instead focusing all of his energy into to conjure an image of the two.

This was stupid; he was stupid.

He bit his lip with such anger and disgust for himself, chewing hard into his tender flesh as punishment for his sick-minded thoughts.

Oh what would it taste like to say their names out loud in the heat of an orgasm? Yuri jerked himself hard as his toes curled and his cock pulsed in his hand.

"Ah, Yuuri!" came another moan from the room, louder this time, followed by a loud "Shhh!"

At the sound of that, Yuri gave out a quiet moan of his own as he jerked harder and brought himself to his vile climax. He stopped dead and listened, afraid that the other two had heard him cry out. He wasn't too loud was he?

"Shit," he hissed to himself as he rolled his cum between his fingers after retracting his hands out of his pants. Bathroom. He fidgeted uncomfortably, wiggling himself out of bed and cautiously padding over to the door, moving so he wouldn't disrupt the two if they were still...at it. He gulped as he popped his head out of his door and gave a quick look around to ensure that the coast was clear.

He made a determined face and nearly bolted towards the bathroom door. Incidentally, the bathroom was closer to Victor and Yuuri's room, that place that was starting to feel like a forbidden realm to him.

He didn't want to hear them. In fact he wanted to pretend that none of that had just happened so he hummed stupidly to himself as he washed his hands, thinking he could simply eradicate his wretched thoughts from his mind entirely if he just tried hard enough.

At some point he had to turn the faucet off and did so reluctantly when he had enough bravery to face the awkward bound back into his room.

He emerged from the bathroom, easing his body out into the hallway slowly, half hoping to hear something and nothing at the same time.

There came another whisper of a name, this time it was Yuuri moaning to Victor. He could tell by the higher octave sound of the voice. He prowled ever closer to Yuri and Victor's room, unable to stop his curiosity from taking control.

He was the cat that would surely be killed.

He held his breath and leaned a little closer to the closed door, listening for the sound of movement, the creek of a bed, the whimper of a voice, listening for anything.

Yuri's whole body tingled when he heard another soft moan in reply to the first. Gently he closed his eyes and touched his fingers upon the wood, leaning forward and putting his forehead against the cool surface.

His breath hitched before he retracted his touch and moved to slink away back into his own bedroom.

He was tired, but he would be unable to sleep for the rest of the night he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually-in the wee tender hours of the morning-Yuri grew tired of lying restlessly in bed. He had drifted in and out of sleep uneasily for what felt like the last eternity.

With a groan he sat up and stared down blankly. He snatched for his phone and compelled his mind to work right as he tried to finger in his pin number. That early in the morning was always hard for him; it was like his brain forgot how to function and his fingers were stubbornly insisting that he did not know how to use them correctly. He blinked stupidly as he registered that it was 6 in the morning. Maybe he had gotten a little more sleep than he originally thought, though he wasn't too sure if that was a good or bad thing.

He snapped the charging cord from his phone and let it fall limp to the side of his bed before he swung his body round so that he could slither off of his sheets, groaning as he went along and emerged from his room like the dead come back to life.

Believe it or not he was trying to be quiet though nobody would know it as they listened to him rummage about in the kitchen. He just didn't know where anything was in addition to being tired as fuck. He wasn't trying to be rude for once. He was just hungry. He wanted food, a bowl of something into which he could drown his stupid teenage sorrows. Oatmeal or some shit like that. He grumbled eventually when he could not find anything and began to rummage about in the fruit bowl instead, opting for a banana and some nutella spread.

He grabbed for a knife and sat himself quietly at the dining room table. He peeled back the skin of the banana, slowly tearing its spotted brown flesh with an excruciating steady pace. He didn't really like bananas, but there he was, knowing of nothing else that he could eat quickly. Yuuri and Victor would have to take him grocery shopping so he could get some food in the house that he liked.

Strange; this was now his home, and yet he didn't want to go helping himself to everything in the kitchen. He wasn't about to go making himself overly comfortable yet, like he was undergoing a trial period or something. He wondered when that feeling would subside as he sat there and jabbed his knife into the nut spread and spooned it onto the yellow meat of the banana.

Mmm, at least the nutella made the banana taste less terrible. He munched quietly as he gently swung his free leg back and forth off of the edge of the seat and looked around the living area and dining room of the apartment. It was a nice enough place, nothing lavish or grand like he would expect Victor to have. It was really small, but then again Yuri supposed that a lot of the places in London were small.

He stiffened as he heard Yuuri and Victor's door open and a body emerge from the dark depths. Cautiously, Yuri craned his neck so that he could glance down the hallway and watch Victor as the man came shuffling out, half dressed and half asleep.

"Mm, good morning," Victor hummed in his native tongue while Yuri replied with a casual morning salutation of his own.

The teen had a look on his face that crossed somewhere along the lines of embarrassment and arousal as he drank in the sight of post morning-wood Victor. The man was wearing a loose shirt and nothing else but a pair of tight boxer briefs that were blank in color. It was the kind that clung to every crevice of a man's muscles so that it outlined his naked body underneath. Yuri could clearly depict the look and shape of Victor's sex. He could see the sculpt of his muscles in his legs, thighs, and ass, see his creamy pale skin complexion in contrast to the harsh black fabric of his boxers. He looked really hot.

Victor directed his body towards Yuri from where he stood behind the breakfast bar in the kitchen and gave him a smile. "So, what would you like to do today? I was thinking that we might take a day or two to do some fun things before we get into the nitty gritty of our season. It is the weekend so it's perfect timing."

Jesus. Yuri closed his eyes and shoved more of his banana into his mouth, this time not bothering to mask the starchy taste with the sweet of the nutella. "Hmmff," he said in reply.

"Ah, yes. My thoughts exactly," Victor chuckled as he put the kettle on the stove and ignited the gas with a sharp click.

Yuri gulped down his food with a thick, uncomfortable swallow and chose to stare down at the table rather than looking at Victor. "Uh, I don't know. I guess there's some things I've always wanted to do here," he said as he began to wiggle his leg back and forth.

"Like?" Victor probed as he grabbed for an apple and bit into it.

Yuri grabbed for his phone and began furiously typing something, giving Victor a gesture indicating that he wanted him to wait a moment. "There's, um, a Sherlock museum, like a real replica of what his house looked like from the books and stuff," he began. "And there's this cafe, uh, that's in this new show that I like."

"Show?"

"Yeah? They remade Sherlock into this cool modern crime show. What? Do you live under a rock or something?"

"I suppose I do. I'm always too busy. Leave it to a teenager to know his television and pop culture," Victor said with a wink. Yuri flushed; he did not want his youth to be brought to his attention. He chose to bite again into his banana with a vicious movement.

"So you want to have a Sherlock themed day?" Victor continued with a low chuckle. "Okay, we can do that. I think that will be fun. Kind of a different change of pace," he said as he gave Yuri a soft smile. "Anything else? Today is all about you. We are so happy to have you here, so it's kind of whatever you want, ha."

Kiss me?

Make love to me?

Fuck being a tourist, I just want to spend the day naked with you and Yuuri.

Yuri couldn't fucking say that. Instead he cupped his chin with his hand and propped himself against the table on his elbow. He shrugged. "I don't really like museums much. Oh! Isn't there this cafe made of bones or something?"

"I think so? I think it's by Trafalgar Square? Like a cafe in a crypt."

"Yeah! I want to go there. And I want to see those lion statues in the square too! That's where they are, right? In Trafalgar? I want to take pictures with them," he said as he began to visualize how his day would go with a youthful look of glee in his eye.

"Ha, alright. That one is easy. Trafalgar isn't far from here. We can walk and then take the underground for anywhere else we might want to go. Spare Yuuri from having to drive."

"What, you can't drive or something?" Yuri said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I can; I just hate it. So I never do. It always gives me anxiety."

"So what , Yuuri is like your personal chauffeur or something?" Yuri snorted.

"You could say something like that," Yuuri interjected as he too came from the hallway and bumbled into the kitchen. "Why are we all awake so early?" he muttered as he grabbed for the kettle just as it was about to whistle and began rummaging through a cabinet for two mugs. "Among my many other talents. I'm good for other things too, not much, but some," Yuuri laughed to himself.

Although he meant what he was saying as a light joke, Yuri took it in a totally opposite direction and instead conjured another image of what last night could have been like between those two.

Yuuri caught sight of his flustered expression and gave him a curious one in return. "Did you sleep alright last night?" he asked a little uneasily. "We, uh, didn't wake you when we went to be or anything did we?"

Oh fuck; was he really asking that? What was Yuri supposed to say? "N-no. I-I mean, uh, you guys were quiet when you went to bed. I was already awake so you couldn't have woken me up you see," he stopped suddenly, wanting to insert his foot into his mouth. He had just clearly stated that he was awake at the time that they were having sex and all three of them knew it.

Yuri tugged on a loose strand of his hair, wanting to unpin all of it from its bind and use it to hide his face.

"Oh," Yuuri replied. "Well-" he cleared his throat.

"It's not a big deal," Yuri blurted out though he really didn't need to defend himself. It's not like they knew that it really was a big deal for him. He could have just let the elephant lay in the room silently, but instead he chose to dig himself deeper in his muddy grave with it. "Like, yeah, so what? You guys were having sex and I heard it. It's not a problem. I totally understand; this is your house and stuff. So don't worry about whether or not stuff like that will upset me," he said as he began to scramble over his words. He made a variety of gestures in the air, ranting like a madman.

He halted and slowed his speech. "I just meant to say that everyone likes sex. I would moan loudly too, you know, if I had a partner. And you guys are entitled to enjoy yourselves here in your own house. So if you like moaning or screaming or whatever, don't feel like you have to hold back on my account."

"Wow, that's really mature of you, Yurio," Yuuri said as he blinked dumbly a few times. "I can't say I would have been like that when I was your age."

Abruptly Yuri stood, his face and ears were really hot. When did it get so hot? "Seriously, don't look too deeply into it. Forget we ever had this conversation if you need to….. I need to go shower. Jesus. I've been here one day and we're already talking about weird thing," he said as he slapped his hand against his face.

"Is it weird that you guys had sex my first night here? Am I being weird for thinking that? Like?..." He promptly shut his mouth again. Yep that hole was pretty deep and good looking now. "I'm going to go shower," he announced again as he promptly walked out of the room without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Hahaha, so fucking stupid! Yuri had his hands cemented to his phone and his sunglasses on while he followed behind Yuuri and Victor later that morning. He kept going over the exchange from before again and again like it was going to help him in some mysterious way.

What was he thinking? God, he was so stupid!

Every time he thought back he got this knot in his stomach and it made him physically ill. The suffering he was putting himself through was making him increasingly irritable that morning as they walked to Trafalgar. The other two just assumed it was his normal demeanor and payed no mind to it. It was how he usually acted after all.

"Oi, I thought you said that we lived close by?" Yuri shouted forward towards the other two.

"We do; we're almost there. Practice patients why don't you?" Victor said as he waved off Yuri's comment from where he was walking.

Yuri scoffed as he was sure to drag his shoes extra heavy against the walkway if only to exaggerate his annoyance. "Hey, I want to see Buckingham Palace too," he said after a moment as he took in his surroundings with the camera of his phone. Every so often he would take a picture of something he thought was cool: a poster, a building, a person. It didn't matter; it was just a fun pastime of his whenever he traveled.

"I want to see those guards with the funny hats," he snickered. "That must be pretty boring to have to stand there all day with thousands of people always trying to bug you," he said as he flipped through his small collection of pictures.

"Sure, but I don't think they have to endure it for too long. They change the guard throughout the day as I recall. We should go visit when they are scheduled to change; that way you can see them walking around and yelling at each other if we're lucky," Victor offered helpfully.

"Wa?!" Yuri said with genuine enthusiasm. "Do you suppose they look like toy soldiers, all stiff leg and everything too?" he snickered as he began to march forward in mimic of a toy soldier. "Like the soldiers in The Nutcracker?"

Yuuri snickered at that. "Yeah, that's kind of what they are like!"

Yuri cackled in return as he pranced in step to the toy soldier's famous dance while both Yuuri and Victor began to giggle.

"Yuri was so adorable in that ballet," Victor chortled as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye much to Yuri's embarrassment. He had forgotten that Victor had come to that stupid performance of his. At that time it was just after he had enrolled on Yakov's team and Victor had wanted to support his newest team member.

"Eh? Yuri was in The Nutcracker!?" Yuuri breathed with wide eyes, saying his eh in that weird nasally way that most Japanese people did. "Hmm, let me guess you were the Mouse King!" he said with a snap of his fingers.

"Do I look like a rat to you?" Yuri scoffed. "Nah. I was only 8 when I did that ballet. I was one of Mother Ginger's children. You know the little kids with the rosy cheeks," he said as he spun on point and began to walk backwards. "Though if I ever do it again as an adult I want to try for the lead. I'd like to be the Prince," he said.

"If you stay as small as you are you might have to be Clara!" Victor snickered as he held his hand just above Yuri's head to add injury to his insult.

"Oh! I'll be your prince!" Yuuri said as he leapt forward and grabbed for Yuri's hands. "Minako Senpai had me be the prince when I was little. I still remember!" he said as he playfully danced with Yuri.

"Well okay, maybe being Clara won't be so bad if you're my prince," Yuri mumbled as he held onto Yuri and danced with in return, standing on tiptoes as best he could with his street shoes on. What a sight they must have been! It felt good, though, to hold Yuuri's hand like that and dance with him carelessly.

He laughed as Victor puffed in the cold from behind, looking like the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland when he got mad just before he turned into the butterfly. "Then who am I going to be?" he said while pretending to be angry.

"You can be the Mouse King!" both Yuri's exclaimed at once before they leapt away so Victor could not catch them and make them pay for equating him to the dreaded mouse character, the one that had to wear the ugliest costume!

"Well!" Victor puffed. "I'd be a good Mouse King! Because I'm jealous! That's right. I want Clara all for myself, mwaha!" he said as he began to trot forward forebodingly. "No fair Yuuri, I want to dance with Yurio too!"

"Ugh, don't call me that!" Yuri complained as Yuuri dropped their dancing movements but still walked with their hands intertwined nonchalantly. It was so casual yet it meant everything to the confused little teen.

"Then Yura!" Victor said as he winked.

Yuri blushed and hid his flustered expression behind his bangs, quickly looking away as he slid his fingers from out of Yuuri's hand. "Uh," was all he could think to do to reply. He liked how it sounded.

"You're sure you don't want to go to any museums? I want to go to the National Gallery. It's right there in Trafalgar," Victor said as he wrapped his arms around Yuri and nuzzled his cheek. "I like the paintings they have in there. So pretty."

"Ugh, get off of me," Yuri complained meekly though he really wasn't minding at all that Victor was hanging all over him. "Fine; whatever. We can do what you want after we take pictures of the lions. I thought you said today was supposed to be about me, though," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. Again, he wasn't really putting his heart into complaining because he didn't mind as long as Victor was happy. He smiled quickly before he slid out from the other's arm and trotted along ahead just as they neared the main road from which they could see the famous statues in the square off in the distance.

Taking pictures wasn't a very long event. A few stupid selfies and one group photo taken by some kindly tourist. He was amazed at how big the lions were. He marveled at them with wide eyes. "Wow! So cool," he said as he made a rawr face in one of his selfies with the ferocious statue snarling in the background. #feelslikehome #londonlife.

It was still too early to go snacking at the cafe that he wanted to go to. Going to the museum probably would be the best way to work up an appetite so along he went, toting behind Victor who was talking about showing him all of his favorite pieces.

"Ugh; we're going to be here forever," Yuri pretended to complain as Yuuri took up the space behind him and began to push on him so that he would trot a little faster to keep up with Victor's swift gate up the steps and into the museum. "Katsudon, go on without me. I'm not gonna make it," he said as he leaned back into Yuuri's chest. He smiled again.

"Did I tell you that we missed you, Yurio?" Yuuri chose to say in reply as he chuckled lightly and gave him an endearing sort of look.

"Did 'ja?" Yuri replied as he looked up at him with some charm of his own.

"Of course we did. It's good to have you back with us again, like we've finally got our family back together," Yuuri continued with a warm smile.

"Yeah… family."

"Here, here," Victor said as he rushed the two and pushed on them so that they flopped down onto a bench in one of the halls in front of a fine old painting.

Yuri scrunched up his face and leaned back, splaying his arms out and cocking his head to one side. "Wow," he said as Victor began pursuing through the brochure from the museum's entrance, reading over where to go and what wings held his favorites. "Such painting, many strokes, so art. Wow," his whispered as Victor shot him a glare.

"You keep your classless internet jokes out of here; this is art, okay, Yuri-learn something!" he said as he waggled the brochure menacingly.

Yuri snickered as he leaned back a little more, accidentally bumping his fingers up against Yuuri's in the process. He twitched, but otherwise remained still. Jerking his hand away would be way too jarring and noticeable, but keeping his hand there was really uncomfortable while they sat and together listening to Victor who had begun to read out loud from his pamphlet.

Cautiously; like he had a death wish, Yuri elongated his fingers and grazed them against the other's. Just a brush at first, a touch of his tips against Yuuri's smooth skin. He paused, wondering if he dare move more. What was Victor saying?

It had felt so nice and natural to hold Yuuri's hand before when they were playing in the streets. Maybe he had been imagining it, but it almost felt flirtatious back there. He swallowed a thick lump as he rested his pointer finger atop of Yuuri's ring finger, stroking the gold band he had.

Yep, this was weird. Lets see how fast he can get himself kicked out of their household. He winced when he felt Yuuri's fingers react to the fairly intimate touch. They raised away for a moment before they came folding against his, touching him in return with what seemed like equal intimacy.

Yuri shivered as he bit his lip. He didn't dare look at the other; he was too afraid to. Instead he stared blankly ahead at the painting, absorbing himself in it as he interlaced his fingers with Yuuri's and let them fall into place, locking them together so they could sit there and stroke each other's skin fondly.

"Hey," it was Victor that was talking. Yuri almost didn't catch it. He snapped to attention and jerked his hand away from Yuuri's.

"Wha?" he said, afraid that Victor had seen them holding hands.

"Will you two listen. I'm trying to educate you!" Victor sniffed. "Art is a crucial part to who we are as figure skaters as well," he went on as he patted his hand against his chest.

"Yes, yes of course, Victor," Yuuri said with a huff of a laugh. He patted his knees and stood. "Educate away," he said as he made a shooing gesture with his hands while Yuri followed and stood.

"I'm not complaining," he said with a shrug. "Art is nice I guess."

"Hmf, well onward! This way!" Victor said as he turned and began to walk past the paintings, tucking his hands behind his back and observing them as he strolled along with the two Yuris scuttling on behind.

Yuri was about to shove his hands into his jacket pockets when he felt a warmth at his fingertips. Seamlessly Yuui's hand was folding into his own, lacing his fingers and holding onto him with such warmth and seemingly innocent romance. Yuri shivered, freezing mid step as he gave a side glance of terror to the man next to him. Yuuri merely smiled as he squeezed his hand and held him ever the more firmer after kissing the top of his hand with such a gentle brush of his lips.

Yuri blushed, but did nothing to hide the fact that he liked it. He smiled and began to walk a little closer, enjoying, for the moment, the feeling of danger that he could get caught doing something wrong at any moment. It was like a game they could play now.


End file.
